godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater ∑0 chapter 1: Birth
In the middle of the twenty-first century, the Aragami overran mankind and reduced humanity to a tiny fraction of its former population. The world was devastated and destroyed beyond all recognition… …but for some, this was not an end, but a new beginning. For one nameless boy, the coming of the Aragami marked his death as a human and his rebirth into something new entirely. This is Sigma’s story. This is God Eater ∑0. --------- The Aragami came without a warning. Over the course of a few months, they devastated humanity and killed billions of people. They took from me everything I held dear… my parents were killed by Aragami, I’m sure. They said they were leaving on a business trip and skipped town as soon as news of the outbreak reached their ears. Didn’t even bother to take me with them. But I knew, I just knew that the Aragami must have gotten to them. No one who runs from them ever makes it out alive. That’s not how it works with the Aragami. Who am I, you ask? My name’s not important… and it’s not like you’d care anyway. I was just a worthless little brat back then, cowering in fear from the Aragami yet too scared to run. Funny how that works out, isn’t it? At the same time, it was thanks to my own cowardice that I gained the power to fight back against the scourge of humanity and take my destiny into my own hands. It was around three months after my parents left. A few weeks back, the Aragami had stormed my neighborhood and laid waste to everything in their path. I only survived by hiding in the basement of my house, and when I came up, everything was in ruins. I’d survived by rationing what food remained, but that only lasted two months, tops. The water still worked, surprisingly enough, but that didn’t do jack squat for the hunger, the hunger that coursed through me every minute of every waking day and wracked my body with unspeakable agony as if my insides conspired to tear themselves apart from within. At least, until I found it. A lone Aragami, patrolling the ruins of my house for whatever remained. It was about the size of a cat, but it looked like a piranha and floated in the air. It might have been an Aragami, but it looked harmless enough, and in my current state I would have eaten anything— —so I did. I snuck up from behind it and jumped on, grabbing onto it and sinking my teeth in with all the might my famished body could muster. It thrashed and shrieked, but even in my current state I was stronger. Mustering every ounce of strength in my body, I lifted it up and brought it down on a jagged piece of wood from the framework of my house. The thing died instantly, and for the first time in a month I ate my fill that night. And then, well… …that’s when the change began. --------- TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts